


Just One Drink

by Spaceykacey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kíli, Drunk Kíli, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceykacey/pseuds/Spaceykacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Fili and Kili arrive at Bag End, they make a stop at the Green Dragon. Kili over-indulges and Fili has to keep Kili out of trouble, and also keep him standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Just one drink, brother! We're early, anyways," Kili said, wrapping his arm around Fili's shoulders. He steered his apprehensive brother to the left at the fork in the road. They had just arrived in Hobbiton, and sounds of merry-making were floating through the air from the pub.

"We should keep our heads down, but I suppose one drink won't hurt." Fili had considered putting his foot down, but honestly, a mug of ale sounded great. They had been traveling for weeks, with only each other for company. While they loved each other, they were starting to go a bit stir crazy. Kili laughed and took off running to the pub, Fili close behind.

Inside the pub, they found a table and sat. Fili ordered the drinks and paid the barmaid. They drank in silence, watching the rambunctious goings-on around them. "Just one more," Fili said to the barmaid as she walked by.

Kili had always been sneaky. Tonight was no different. Whenever the barmaid walked by, he surreptitiously exchanged his empty mug for a full one. He just had to wink at the girl, and she kept bringing the mugs.

The brothers ended up staying long enough for Fili to have three ales, after much convincing by Kili. In the time that Fili consumed his three ales, Kili had close to trippled that number. "Alright brother, let's get going," Fili said.

Kili laughed. "One for the road, then!" he slurred drunkenly, clumsily reaching for the barmaid.

"You're drunk! How are you drunk?" Fili asked, ripping the ale from Kili's hand. Kili shrugged and Fili rolled his eyes. He should have kept a closer eye on his brother. Kili tended to get pass-out drunk at the worst possible times, and now was one of those times. "Let's just go. We need to get you sobered up at least a bit before uncle gets here. He already thinks we're too young, and if we show up and you can't even stand" At first, Fili was afraid he'd been to harsh, but then his idiot brother grinned.

"I can stand! Watch me," he slurred, pushing himself up to stand. As soon as he was on his feet, he lost his balance. Thankfully, Fili was there to catch him. Kili laughed brightly.

"Fili, I'm drunk," he said simply. Fili smiled. He threw a cloak over his brother's shoulders, dropped some coins on the table, and led his little brother towards the door.

"I can see that, little brother. Not your best move," Fili said. Let's just hope the walk to the meeting place sobers you up. Kili nodded and stumbled. Fili hadn't seen his brother this drunk in years. Fili made the assumption that Kili was anxious about the quest, and that is why he drank himself blind.

Suddenly, Kili stopped in his tracks. "Where's my cloak? Mum'll kill me if I lose it again." Kili turned a quick circle, searching. The turning caused Kili to fall flat on his back.

Fili shook his head. "Are you looking for the cloak that you are wearing, little brother?" he asked, chuckling. Kili looked down at his shoulder and sheepishly nodded. Fili helped him up and threw Kili's arm over his shoulder.

Together they made their way down the road. Pretty soon, they rounded the corner to see Balin a little way ahead. "Kili, I believe Balin has gotten shorter since last we saw him!" Kili laughed his bright laugh, but much louder than necessary given the fact that they were right next to each other. "Hush. You yelled in my ear!"

Kili made a face somewhere between a smirk and a grimace. "Sorry, brother. I'm drunk and you're very funny." The number of 'R's Kili had just attempted to say made Fili laugh. He'd forgotten how hilarious and, though Kili would kill him if he said this out loud, adorable his little brother was when he was drunk.

Kili looked over Fili's shoulder and saw Balin for himself. "Fili! It's Balin!" he said loudly. He immediately realized his volume and put a finger over Fili's lips and shushed him. Fili grabbed Kili's hand and moved it so the finger was in front of Kili's own lips.

"No, you hush. You've got to pull it together if you don't want Thorin to know you're drunk."

"Okay. Lessgo," Kili slurred, taking a shaky step. Fili intervened before Kili had a chance to fall again. He had really not seen anyone this drunk in a terribly long time, and that was saying a lot, since Dwarrow drank quite a bit.

The rest of the walk to the meeting place went without incident. "Alright. Kili, look at me," Fili said. Kili tried, but didn't make it long. Fili put his hand on top of Kili's head and twisted it so he was looking him in the eye. "I want you to say as little as possible, especially when Thorin arrives." Kili nodded and knocked on the door simultaneously, which Fili found to be quite impressive given his state.


	2. Chapter 2

After knocking, Kili looked at his brother and giggled. Fili tried to ascertain what was so humorous, but came to no conclusions. "I can't remember his name, the burglar…what's his name?" Kili slurred. "Burglar. Burglar. Burglar. Burglar. Fili you should say 'burglar'. It's a funny word."

"Bilbo Baggins," he answered. Fili heard footsteps coming to open the door. "Be serious, brother. Pull yourself together," he said, giving Kili a stern but still slightly amused look.

The door opened. "Fili."

"And Kili," Kili added, a very serious look on his face.

"At your service," they said together, bowing deeply. The formal bow almost spelled disaster for Kili, but luckily Fili kept him on his feet.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said, smiling.

Fili rolled his eyes. "Baggins," he corrected.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," the burglar said, starting to close the door. Kili stops Bilbo from closing the door.

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," Fili added.

"Can-…? No…nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, thassa relief!" Kili slurred. They push their way in and look around. Fili dropped his personal armory into the hobbit's arms with a warning.

"This is a nice place. Didja do it yourself?" Kili asked genuinely. He tried to scrape his boots on and old box, but began to tip backwards. Thankfully, Dwalin was right behind him. Dwalin could smell the ale on Kili from across the room. "Mister Dwalin," Kili said, beaming.

Dwalin looked back at Fili suspiciously, but Fili just shook his head. Dwalin guided the young dwarfling into the next room where Kili immediately grabbed a roll. "I'm starving!" he said loudly. He ducked out of Dwalins hold and stumbled toward Balin. "Mister Balin!"

Balin smiled broadly and patted Kili's arm. "It seems the boys made a detour to the local tavern," Dwalin stated. Balin nodded. Kili leaned down to whisper in Balin's ear.

"I'm drunk," he whispered. Balin sighed and guided the inebriated young dwarf into a chair.

"I can see that, laddie," Balin said.

There was a knock at the door. Kili's eyes got big and he pulled on Balin's arm. "Thorin'll kill me! I didn't mean to get drunk. Uncle'll send me home." Balin shook his head.

"You'll be fine, lad." Thankfully, Thorin had yet to arrive. Things did take a turn for the chaotic, as was typical for dwarf gatherings. They broke out the ale, and everyone busied themselves with this and that. Kili thrived off of this type of energy. The fear of getting in trouble was soon overridden with eagerness to have fun. He made his way to the barrel of ale and poured, well, overpoured himself a drink.

Halfway through that tankard, Gandalf found him lodged in the corner for stability. "Gandalf!" he called up to the wizard, cupping his hands around his mouth to do so. Gandalf tilted his head curiously.

"Ah, young Kili. I see you've found the ale," he said, laughing.

"Gandalf! I'm so happy you're here! You're the best. Didja bring fireworks?" he asked, loudly and quickly, gripping Gandalf's cloak.

"I do believe you've had enough," Gandalf said, taking the tankard out of Kili's hands. The wizard had nothing against drinking ale at such festive gatherings, but the dwarfling could barely stand.

Kili pulled on Gandalf's cloak to get him to bend down to his level. Gandalf rolled his eyes but complied.

"I'm drunk. But don't tell uncle Thorin. Shh…" Kili put his finger on Gandalf's lips like he had done earlier with Fili. Gandalf nodded slowly, and put his arm around the dwarfling. He led him to the kitchen. Bofur handed Kili another ale, but Gandalf intercepted.

"Young Kili needs some tea, if you would be so kind," he said.

"I don't want tea," Kili whined in a way that was reminiscent of a very young Kili, when Gandalf ran out of fireworks on visits to the Blue Mountains, or when Dis made him go to bed before Fili.

Kili's protests were ignored. Gandalf pulled Fili away from the other dwarrow. "Watch your brother. I found him drinking more than his fill over in the corner." Fili rolled his eyes. "Someone is bringing him tea," Gandalf added.

Kili lunged ungracefully at his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Fili wordlessly dragged Kili into the sitting room and pushed him into a chair. "You're not getting out of this chair until food's ready." Kili slouched dramatically, but got distracted by a doily that decorated the arm of the chair.

Dori brought in a small cup of tea on a plate and handed it to Kili. "Thank you very much, mister Dori. You're the best," Kili said, putting on a very proper façade. His slurring was a bit thicker than it had been earlier. He drank the tea, made a face, and handed the still full cup to Fili. "No thank you, actually," he said. Fili didn't feel like arguing, and luckily the food was all set out.

"Alright, brother. Let's at least get some food in you," Fili said. Kili curled up on the chair.

"Maybe after a little nap," Kili said.

"Nope, food first."

"Fee, are you mad at me?" Kili asked. He had big puppy dog eyes, and Fili sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. It was just a stupid mistake. We all screw up sometimes." They made their way to the table. Kili's emotions changed drastically at that point. The shame and sadness was immediately replaced with joy and eagerness.

At the table there was merriment and chaos. Food was flying, and food was being caught. Fili was walking on the table passing out ale, making sure to skip Kili. He was confused, therefore, how every time he looked at his brother, Kili had another tankard in his hands. At that point, Fili gave up trying to save his brother from Thorin's inevitable anger by keeping him in line. If he wanted to be drunk off his boots when Thorin arrived, that was his choice.

The dinner passed with very little incident. Kili blended in to the chaos quite well, and his drunken slurs and complete lack of table manners were the norm at these types of gatherings.

Once dinner was finished, the clean up began. Kili stayed at the table with Bofur and began drumming on the table with the utensils. They began singing, but when the dish throwing began, Fili removed Kili from the group. The burglar surely wouldn't appreciate it if all of his plates shattered. They made their way back to the sitting room.

Kili fell into the chair. They sat without speaking for a few minutes. Fili picked up a biscuit and threw it at Kili, hitting him square in the forehead. "Don't fall asleep on me yet," he warned. "At least stay awake until Thorin get's here. Then you can go to sleep." Kili nodded, and then there was a knock at the door.

Bofur came in laughing and sat in one of the other chairs. Kili lunged at him and tried to take the hat off his head. "Bofur. I missed your funny hat," Kili said, grinning. He succeeded in grabbing the hat and put it on his own head.

"He is here," Gandalf said from the kitchen. Kili looked at Fili, biting his lip. The seriousness in his face was contradicted by the floppy hat on his head. Fili took the hat and threw it at Bofur, and together they went to the front door to greet Thorin.


	3. Chapter 3

They opened the door, and indeed Thorin was standing on the door step.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," Thorin said.

Bilbo started, "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf corrected him.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin questioned the hobbit. Fili felt for the burglar. When his uncle's words were barbed, they stung. And Fili had a feeling Bilbo would feel that sting soon enough.

Bilbo answered, but Fili didn't hear. He was momentarily distracted by Kili pulling on one of his beard clasps. He swatted Kili's hand away.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said, causing the dwarrow to break into laughter. Kili's laugh rose well above the rest in volume.

Fili elbowed him in the ribs. Kili looked at him, with a look of confusion. "What? A grocer! Hilarious!" Kili slurred. Thankfully, the others were so loud that Fili was pretty sure Thorin had not heard.

When they all sat at the table again, Fili intentionally sat with Kili as far from Thorin as possible, muttering a warning to be quiet and look serious. Kili managed to stay quiet for a while. Fili had trouble keeping a straight face, because the look of utter concentration and faux seriousness on Kili's face was hilarious.

Balin spoke up. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." This statement lead to raucous disagreement from the rest of those gathered at the table.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili shouted. Hearing Fili speak up with such fervor spurred Kili to raise his voice as well.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will've killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" he said, stumbling over his words and causing Fili to wince. Thorin eyed his dark haired nephew suspiciously. Kili had gotten over his speech difficulties he'd had during childhood long ago. Kili had had lots of trouble forming his words in a way that someone other than Fili or Dis could understand. Fili served as Kili's personal translator for a while. So, when all of Kili's consonants were either elongated or dropped all together, he noticed. He didn't have time to ponder further because the room had erupted into chaos.

Gandalf tried to change the subject of dragon killing, but was bombarded by the others with demands to give them a number. He was saved when Thorin stood up suddenly and bellowed in Khuzdul, silencing the room.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Cheering sounded from around the table, until Balin said, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf produced a key, but Fili was distracted once again by his brother. Kili was getting bored, sighing and trying to slide out from the bench. When he had trouble getting up from the table that way, he decided to try to get out by sliding under the table. Fili dragged him back up, attempting not to make a scene. Bombur helped Fili bar Kili's exit.

Kili groaned loudly, receiving a shush from both Fili and Bombur. "Stoppit Fee!" he whisper-yelled at Fili. "What are we even doing here?" he continued, lunging for a biscuit that was on the table. Fili grabbed all of the edible items he could reach, which wasn't much due to the fact that they were seated next to Bombur, and piled them in front of Kili. When Kili's mouth was full of food, he talked less.

Once Kili was focused on the food, Fili was able to tune back in to see Thorin holding the key. "If there is a key, there must be a door," he said, hoping Thorin hadn't noticed that little scene that had just taken place.

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," he said.

Kili looked up just as Gandalf was pointing to the map. "There's another way in!" he said brightly, crumbs flying out of his mouth. He looked proud of himself.

The conversation continued for several minutes more. Kili tuned back out and went back to his cycle of trying to escape, giving up, and pulling on Fili's beard clasps. Gandalf stood and bellowed terrifyingly, and Kili nearly fell backwards. Much to Fili's relief, the conversation was drawing to a close. Bilbo was handed the contract and the group dissipated.

Fili helped his brother stand when Thorin's back was turned. He pulled Kili back into the sitting room and sat him in the same chair he'd been confined to earlier. Fili sat on the floor directly in front of the chair to keep Kili from getting up. If he could just keep Kili out of trouble a while longer, he could claim that Kili was ill and send him to bed. He thought they were in the clear, but then Thorin entered the room, looking angry.

"Fili, Kili, I need to talk to both of you. Let's go walk. I could use some air," he grumbled. Fili blanched. Kili didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy trying to take out Fili's braids. He had been trying to do this without Fili realizing, giggling every so often, and Fili humored him by pretending to be oblivious.

Fili stood up and walked over to where his uncle was waiting.

"Fee! Wait!" he shouted. The effects of the alcohol were starting to wear off, but he was still having trouble regulating his volume. He finally noticed Thorin standing in the doorway. "Oh," he said. Thorin beckoned him to stand up. Kili stood quickly, eager to do as his uncle ordered. The second he was standing, he lost his balance and was sprawled on the floor.

Fili rushed to help him up, but Thorin held him back. "He can do it himself. Kili, get up."

Kili got up uncoordinatedly and staggered to join his uncle and brother. Right before he reached them, he tripped and flew straight into his uncles arms. He looked sheepish, but when he saw Thorin's face, he started laughing.

Thorin pushed Kili upright, grabbed his upper arm, and dragged him outside. Fili followed close behind. Once they were outside, Thorin let go of Kili, who immediately fell on his rear-end in the dirt path.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kili. This level of drunkenness is unbefitting a prince," Thorin said loudly and lowly. "I knew I was wrong to think you mature enough to join us. Fili should not need to look after you in such a way anymore. You are not a child anymore!" Kili looked at the dirt under his uncles boots, his earlier gaiety disappearing. Nothing could sober Kili up more quickly than the words 'I'm disappointed in you'.

"We're sorry, Uncle," Fili said. There was really nothing else to say. Thorin nodded.

"Wait here. I know just how to deter any reoccurrences of this behavior. I cannot afford any in my company to lose their heads in this way once we set out." Thorin walked back inside, and Fili helped Kili to a bench outside of the burglar's home.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kili.

"I suppose. At least uncle's not sending me home!" he answered, smiling half-heartedly. "What do you reckon he's got planned?" Fili didn't get a chance to answer, because the door opened and Thorin walked towards them, followed by Bombur and Dwalin lugging the barrel of ale. Thorin was holding a tankard. Once they set down the ale, Bombur and Dwalin headed back in, giving Kili a pitying look.

"Kili, I'm going to pour you some more drink, and I expect you to finish the tankard. No complaints. If you have developed such a taste for ale, this shouldn't be a problem for you," Thorin said, filling the tankard.

Kili took the ale and slowly brought it to his lips, looking suspicious. Thorin crossed his arms, and Kili began to drink. He drained the tankard quickly and handed it to Thorin, who immediately filled it again. Fili wasn't sure what was going on, until Balin opened the door and handed Thorin an empty bucket, which he placed next to Kili. He intended to make Kili sick on the ale. There was nothing he could do, so he stood and paced a bit.

Kili sipped the next mug slowly, so Thorin roughly tilted it up so Kili drank more rapidly. Thorin filled it again, and Kili obediently downed it, this time throwing the tankard at Thorin when he finished. Kili's usually impeccable aim was off, so Thorin had to lunge for the mug, causing Kili to laugh and fall off the bench. Thorin ignored his nephew and filled the mug again.

"Thorrrin. I donwant anymore," Kili slurred thickly, trying to push himself up. He managed to get himself into a sitting position, and Thorin handed him the filled tankard.

Kili reached for the tankard but his depth perception was skewed. He laughed and finally grabbed the real cup, not one of the duplicates that were floating around. Thorin watched as he drank half and paled. He dropped the tankard Fili rushed forward to shove the bucket at his brother. Kili was sick into the bucket, groaning as he sat back after finishing.

To Fili's surprise, Thorin handed Kili another tankard, full to the brim. "He's already been sick! Isn't that enough?" he asked, shaking his head.

"One more," Thorin grumbled, placing the tankard to Kili's lips and encouraging him to drink. Kili tried to oblige, managing to take a sip before shaking his head and pushing it away from his mouth. He leaned over and was sick again into the bucket. Fili cringed and rubbed his brother's back.

Thorin dumped the remaining ale from the mug into Bilbo's garden and walked inside. Fili continued to sit with his brother for several minutes before deciding they should head inside.

"Ready to get up, brother?" Fili asked, gently, standing up.

"Wherrrya goin'?" Kili asked, starting to tip over. Fili tried to help Kili stand, but Kili had lost all ability to move his body deliberately. Fili tried a different method and eventually had his brother in a mostly upright position. Slowly, they walked up the path to the door. The uneven path made it nearly impossible for Kili to walk, as his feet were barely leaving the ground with each step.

Bofur saw the struggle as he looked out the window and walked out the door to lend his aid. When he reached the pair, he pulled one of Kili's arms over his shoulders and Fili did the same on the other side.

Once they made it inside, they helped Kili to his bedroll, which had been laid out by Thorin, tucked away from where the group was gathering by the fire. "Sleep it off, little brother. I'll leave this bucket incase you are ill again," Fili said.

Kili protested. "'m not tirrred," he stated. Fili shook his head and smiled. Kili had always been stubborn at bedtime. Kili tried to stand but did not make it very far. He gave up trying to stand and proceeded to do a combination of rolling and crawling to get past his brother.

Fili watched, somewhat amusedly. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I dunno. Wherrdoyou…think yourr're going, too?" Kili retorted. The effort to make it past Fili had exhausted him, and he laid on his back. Fili shook his head and all but dragged his brother back to his bedroll. This time, Kili gave in and curled up.

Once Fili was convinced that Kili wasn't going anywhere, he pulled the blanket over his brother and walked into the sitting room.

Thorin watched the brothers, smiling in spite of himself. He had been harsh with Kili, but sometimes that is just what the boy needed. Kili would be fine in the morning. Fili joined the group, and they begin to hum.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fillllli! Where'd you go?" Fili was standing by the door to the room he'd tucked Kili into, and he shook his head. They company were all singing, and Fili had just joined in when he heard his brother bellow. Fili walked back to his brother.

"Fillli. Can you fell that?" Kili whispered, not looking at Fili.

"Feel what, little brother?"

"The spinning. The house is spinning, or maybe the whole world. Maybe it's just the room. Fillli, am I spinning?" Kili whispered, looking panicky, and a little green. Fili was about to respond when Kili lurched up and threw up into the conveniently left bucket. After he was done, he laid back heavily.

Bilbo silently walked up to them, holding a glass of water. "I thought you he might be wanting some water," he said, somewhat nervously. Fili took the glass and Kili tried to sit up, succeeding eventually, albeit ungracefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins," Fili said. He was surprised when the hobbit sat down on the chair beside them.

"I remember the last time I drank so heavily. It was my great aunt's birthday, and some of my relatives were being just vile. I think I drank their entire supply of red wine, just to keep from snapping and telling them all how horrible they were. I was so drunk that someone wheeled me home in their wheelbarrow," he said, chuckling to himself. "Anyways, sleep well," he added before walking back out of sight.

"Feel any better, Kee?" Kili nodded slightly. "And no, you're not spinning. Nothing is. So go to sleep, alright," he said. Kili groaned, but closed his eyes. Satisfied that Kili was at least pretending to sleep, Fili went back to join the singing.

When Fili went to prepare for bed, he noticed that Kili had moved his bedroll further into the corner. He had wedged himself into the corner, tucked partway behind a chair. That is how Kili liked to sleep; practically crushed underneath or between something. When Dis made his bed as a child, he always had to re-do it, tucking the edges of the blankets further under the mattress so he literally had to shimmy his way into bed. It made him feel secure. There was actually a time when Kili insisted on sleeping underneath his mattress or tucked behind the couch cushions. He loved when Thorin would pretend he didn't see him there and sit on top of him carefully.

Fili laid out his bedroll right next to Kili's. When Fili finally crawled into bed, Kili woke briefly. Just long enough to get sick into the bucket, drink the water Bilbo had gotten him, and drag Fili's body closer to his, so that Kili was laying on his back with his shoulder's squished up against the wall and Fili's back.

Thorin watched this all transpire with a smile on his face, before getting his bedroll set out in a quiet corner.

The rest of the night passed without any issues. Kili slept soundly the entire night, barely even moving. Bombur was the first one up, as he was practically every morning. He prepared a simple breakfast, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the others until necessary. They tended to get in the way when they tried to 'help' with meals. He accidently dropped an pan into the sink, causing all of the dwarves to startle awake.

Kili woke quite violently, sitting bolt upright and trying to crawl over Fili in an effort to get out of bed. The bucket was gone, and he didn't want to throw up on his brother.

"Ouch! Get off, Kee!" Fili growled, shoving Kili off of him and sitting up. Kili didn't seem to hear him, as he was too busy crawling in the direction of the toilet. Fili started to pack up his and Kili's items. When Kili came out of the bathroom, he was on his feet, very shakily. He was white as a ghost, looking quite miserable. Kili wobbled over to where his bedroll had just been and laid down on the hard wood floor.

After a moment, he realized that it was not nearly as comfortable as it had been earlier and he opened his eyes. "Where'd my bed go?" he asked, looking terribly sad and betrayed.

"I packed it up. We've got to head out today. Bombur's got breakfast going. Get dressed so you can eat," Fili said, knowing full well that Kili wouldn't be eating breakfast that morning.

"Ugghhhh," Kili said, tucking his nose into the crook of his elbow, having caught a whiff of whatever Bombur was cooking. Fili smiled, looking a bit menacing.

"What, brother? You love Bombur's cooking! The bacon and potatoes all cooking in the grease! I think he's even got some eggs, all runny in the middle like you like," Fili said, chuckling to himself.

"Aule help me, stop it, Fee," he groaned, turning green again.

"I'm sorry, Kee. I just couldn't help myself," Fili said, lightly punching Kili in the arm. Dwalin was making his rounds to ensure that everything was ready to go. When he reached the boys, he smiled briefly. It was the same menacing smile Fili had smiled just moments before.

"We're leaving in an hour," he said, far more loudly than he needed to. "KILI! I hope you are well this morning," he continued to basically shout. Kili groaned and tried to bury his head under Fili's knee. Dwalin chuckled. Fili stood and helped Kili do the same.

They walked to join the others, but once they got a little closer to the dining table, Kili turned around on his heels and started off the other way. "I'll get the ponies saddled," he grumbled. Fili followed him out the front door.

One by one, the other dwarves joined them out front. Thorin walked up to his nephews. "Fili, Kili, you are on cleanup duty this morning. We want to leave the burglars home in order," he said before turning to get his pony ready.

Kili blanched. Fili laughed out loud. This would not be pleasant for his little brother. They obediently went back inside the house. The smell of breakfast was still potent. Kili started into the kitchen, but once again could not make it all the way inside. He ran to the bathroom instead. Fili got to work washing the dishes with Bofur's help.

After several minutes, Kili joined them. He started drying the dishes that Fili washed and stacking them on the counter. Fili glanced at his brother. Kili had tied a piece of cloth around his mouth and nose. Fili fell on the floor laughing, gasping for breath.

Kili just shook his head, drying the last dish and walked away from his still laughing brother, removing the cloth from his face.

Once they were outside, the company had all mounted their ponies ready to go. Kili slumped when he got to his pony. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through this day. He slowly got on the pony. The rest of the company had started on down the road.

He rode to catch up with his brother. "How are you doing?" Fili asked, looking over at his brother. Kili had an expression on his face that conveyed just how he was doing. Not well. Kili just shook his head.

"You do realize that you got yourself into this situation. You have no one to blame but yourself," Fili said.

"Oh, thanks mum. That's very helpful," Kili grumbled. "I think you are partially to blame here, too, though. You should have said no when I said we should go to the pub."

"Are you saying that it's my job to keep you out of trouble? That you are incapable of making your own intelligent decisions?" Fili asked incredulously. This was gold. He'd be able to use this conversation to control his brother for years to come.

Kili regretted having said that. "Shut up," he said, spurring his horse to move ahead of his brother. He didn't make it far before he leaned to the side and threw up on the ground. Fili had caught up with him, leaning over to pat his brother on the back. "Shut up," Kili said again, smiling sheepishly at his brother.


End file.
